Forbidden Love (Dean Ambrose and OC Fic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Desiree Anne Langston is a single mother who is also the sister of WWE superstar Big E Langston. What happens when she becomes close with another WWE Superstar, Dean Ambrose? Will their love for each other prosper or will something keep them apart from each other? (Includes appearances from other WWE Superstars)
1. First Encounter

I watched as my brother Big E Langston squashed Fandango in his match on Monday Night RAW. It was the best thing ever. My brother has been my backbone ever since we were little kids. Anything I needed, he obtained it for me. If I needed someone to talk to, he was the one. If I needed a shoulder to cry upon, he lent me a shoulder to cry upon. He didn't let anyone mess with his little sister. Ever.

Big E, or as I like to call him Biggy, could get overprotective at times. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass and sometimes it wasn't. But my last relationship I had ended on a sour note.

The only good thing that came out of it was my son, Dave, who was three years old. He was a blessing in my life and I promised to take good care of him and never let anything bad happen to him as long as I lived. And his uncle would make sure of that, too.

Biggy took care of me and Dave. He made sure we had a roof over our heads, clothes on our back, and food on the table. Despite me doing my own thing and working, Biggy wanted to take care of his little sister. I had to convince him that I could work and take care of myself as well. Luckily, Biggy finally let off.

After Biggy's match, he came by and hugged both me and his nephew. Dave was jumping out of his seat with excitement while I just smiled on.

"What time should we meet you after the show?" I asked him.

"It ends in an hour. If you need help, just ask the officials in the back for help, okay?" Biggy said.

"Alright, love you," I said.

"Love you, too, Desiree. Love you, Davey!" Biggy said tickling my son's tummy.

Dave laughed in delight.

After the show, me and Dave headed into the back. There were people running around left and right, walking briskly, almost bumping into me and Dave. This was a hectic workplace to be in. But I was happy for Biggy. He was living his dream.

I held onto Dave as I tried to search for Biggy backstage. I was hopelessly lost and I needed to find Biggy.

I was about to give up and go back to the hotel and wait for Biggy until I bumped into one of the wrestlers backstage.

"Oh!" I said. "I'm so sorry!"

The wrestler looked at me with blue eyes that I wanted to swim in. His hair was a sandish dirty blonde and he looked to be six feet four.

_Damn._

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault," he said. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to find my brother, Big E Langston?"

"Ah. I saw him about ten minutes ago. I'll show you to his locker room," the wrestler offered. "My name is Dean Ambrose. May I ask what your's is?"

"Desiree," I said, getting happy really quickly.

"That's a beautiful name. Hey there, little man," Dean said, waving to my son. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dave! You're big!"

Dean chuckled. "I get that a lot."

Dean lead me to Biggy's locker room.

"Well, here it is," Dean said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't mention it."

I noticed that Dean looked like he wanted to say something. I had a gut feeling. And sure enough, I was right.

"Hey, Desiree, I know you barely know me, but would you like to go out?"

This question really took me by surprise. I never thought I would date again. Not after last time. And on top of that, I've never been in an interracial relationship before.

"Sure," I said, trying not to stutter. "When would you like to go out?"

"Tomorrow evening? I'm off tomorrow," Dean said. "If that's okay."

"It would be great," I said.

"I'll give you my number," Dean said.

I took out my cell phone from my pocket and put his number in my phone. I texted him so he could receive my number.

"Got it," he said with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"See ya."

With that, he gave me a wink and disappeared down the hallway.


	2. Hooking Up

"Desiree? Desiree?" Biggy said.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You've been smiling like that for the past ten minutes!" Biggy said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about the great time I had is all," I said. I was really thinking about Dean Ambrose. I couldn't get my mind off of him at all. I wanted to tell Biggy about Dean but I decided against it. I wasn't going to tell him until the time was right.

We arrived at the hotel. Luckily, we were going to be in town for a few days so I decided to take the time in getting to know Dean. Biggy wanted to take Dave on a tour of the city and hang out with his nephew.

I gave Dave a bath and put him to sleep. I took a hot bath myself and finally laid down. I was partially tired though. It was only ten. I decided to text Dean to see if he was awake.

_"Hey Dean. This is Desiree from the show. Big E's sister. Are you awake? Sorry if I disturbed you!"_

Dean did not respond back for twelve minutes. I decided to give it up and call it a night when I got a notification.

_"Hello there darling. Sorry I didn't respond right away, I was in the shower. You aren't disturbing anything."_

I smiled wide at that.

_"Which hotel room are you in?"_

_"402. You?"_

_"400! :O"_

_"Well I'll be damned. Only two doors away."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You know what, Desiree?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I think you're beautiful."_

When he said that, I almost dropped my phone. I couldn't believe what was happening.

_"You do?"_

_"Mmhmm. Not trying to sound weird, but the color of your skin is delicious. The smell of your perfume was driving me crazy when I first met you. I'm just...really into you now."_

_"Dean..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I..."_

_"You don't have to say anything else, beautiful."_

_"But Dean, I feel the same about you. I want to get to know you more. After I left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Tomorrow, we can talk more. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

I put my phone on the charger, cut off my light, and finally laid my head down.

I was falling for Dean rapidly but I wanted to take things slow. Of course, the thought of telling Biggy was going to be a little tedious but I knew how to handle him. He couldn't stop me from dating or loving who I wanted for that matter. I just hope he understands and is supportive.

I woke up the next morning and texted Dean. He said for me to meet him in the lobby by four. I woke up and got dressed immediately. I slipped on a blue blouse with denim skinny jeans and blue toms to match my shirt. Dave and Biggy bid me goodbye and left for the day to enjoy quality time to themselves. But before Biggy left, he did his brotherly duty and was concerned about me being alone.

"Okay, now I have a great friend named AJ Lee, here's her number. Should you need ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING, you give her a ring, you hear?" Biggy said.

"Biggy, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway," I said. "Now go take your nephew out for ice cream and a movie!"

"See ya, mommy!" Dave said, giving me a big bear hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Bye, baby," I said.

After they left, I checked my phone to see what time it was. 3:54. I headed down to the lobby area and waited for Dean. I didn't have to wait long because I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Let me guess: Santa Claus?"

"Now, see here," Dean said, playfully.

I turned around and gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful, Desiree," Dean said, admiring me. "Your hair is beautiful, too."

I had long locks that stopped above my waist. It was a nice shiny brown color and I had it in a ponytail.

"Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself, too. Those jeans look hot on you," I complimented.

Dean had on denim pants similar to mine, with black boots, a grey t-shirt, and a black leather jacket to complete his look.

I wanted to jump on him and eat him up.

"You ready?" Dean asked, placing on arm around me.

"Sure am."


	3. He Knows How To Make Out

"I love Jimi Hendrix and Janis Joplin. I love oldies. Especially older rock music," Dean said. "It's soothing for me. What about you?"

"Yeah, Janis Joplin is my favorite singer," I said. "I also like Guns N' Roses, Michael Jackson, Prince, and Janet Jackson. Hell, others I can't think about at the moment because this food is so good!"

Dean had taken me to an exclusive seafood restuarant that had a breathtaking view of the city. We had talked about everything, from music, to how he started wrestling. His story was intriguing. It made me respect him more as a person. He said himself he came from nothing and he made something of himself, even though he wanted to quit multiple times. Good thing he didn't. He's just too sweet of a person and too amazing to give up easily.

I told him about my past relationship and how it went sour. I told him how Biggy has been my backbone and has been very protective of me ever since we were younger and how he's REALLY protective of me now.

"Well, me and Big E don't have any problems. But," Dean said, looking directly into my eyes. "He cannot stop the fact that I like you."

I smiled at that. "You're right. He can't."

Me and Dean ordered a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream. Best damn desert in the world. Especially when you have someone like Dean to share it with.

I scooped up some cake and ice cream and put it in Dean's mouth. He did the same to me, only he playfully missed my mouth and got cake on the side of my face.

"Well! I have never," I said playfully.

Dean smiled and wiped my face with a napkin.

"I'm sorry darling, I was hoping I could get the chance to lick the icing off of your beautiful face," he said, winking.

I winked right back at him.

The waiter came back with our bill, which Dean paid for with no problem. He tipped the waiter and we decided to step outside the restuarant, where there was soothing music playing outside. This place was so fancy that it had a little patio where one could sit and look out at the city lights. Dean sure knew how to pick a good place for a date.

"Want to dance?" Dean asked suddenly.

I didn't hesitate.

I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck while he placed his hands on my waist.

We slow danced that way for the next hour. Being in Dean's prescence again made me more happier than I already was. I was looking straight into Dean's blue eyes while he looked into my brown eyes. He had a slight smile on his face. He didn't have to say anything for me to understand his feelings for me.

"I don't want this night to end, Dean," I said to him, almost in a whisper.

"Who said it had to?"

Dean leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and he wrapped his arms around me tighter. We were both moaning into each other's mouths, getting lost in the moment. Things became heated and Dean reached into my blouse to try to unhook my bra. I broke away at that moment.

"Dean, not here, no," I said, through short breathes.

Dean removed his hand from the inside of my blouse. "Sorry."

"That's alright. I think we should head to your hotel room," I said.

Dean's eyes seem to light up when I said that.

Before I knew it, Dean had me on his bed and was attacking me with kisses. He kissed my neck, my cheek, and my lips multiple times. I decided to tame him and wrap myself around him and attack him with a barrage of kisses.

_Ring ring ring._

_SHIT._

Me and Dean stopped making out long enough for me to answer my cell phone.

It was Biggy.

_Fuck._

"Sorry, it's Biggy."

Dean sat at the end of the bed, with a slight look of annoyance. I don't blame him.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Desiree?"

Right then I wondered if I should tell Biggy the truth or lie.

I figured the truth wouldn't hurt.

Boy was I going to be wrong.

"I'm with Dean," I said.

There was a quick pause.

"Okay, see you when you get back. Don't be gone too late, alright?" Biggy said.

"I won't. Love you, bye," I said. I hung up the phone quick before he could say another word.

I joined Dean on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Now, where were we?"

I went back to my hotel room after another makeout session with Dean. Damn, that man knows how to kiss.

Luckily, Biggy was asleep on the pull out bed from the couch along with Dave, who looked like an angel sleeping. Only when sleeping, too, because he's a Tasmanian Devil when he's awake.

I went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stirred a little but continued resting peacefully. I cut off the television. They were watching our favorite show ever, Tom & Jerry.

I took a hot bath, slipped into my night gown and decided to watch Tom & Jerry in my room and thank Dean for the great night.

I decided to call him. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hi there," Dean said.

"Hi. I would like to thank you for tonight. It was really amazing," I said.

"Don't mention it. Are you off again tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I have to wrestle tomorrow. But I think you'd want to see this match," Dean said, matter of factly.

"Who're you competing against?" I asked again.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"_Positive?"_

_"YES."_

"It's your brother."

"Get out of here!"

"Nope."

"That's great! I'm DEFINITELY going to be front row."

"You sure will. Goodnight love. Sleep good," Dean said.

"Thanks. You get a good night's rest, too. Love you."

"Love you,too."

With that, I unfortunately had to hang up for the night and go to sleep.

I dreamt about Dean.


	4. Why Doesn't He Like Him?

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. Even in the shower, I wished he was right behind me, helping me wash. I also pictured myself helping him wash as well.

I was falling hard for this man and I couldn't help myself.

I slipped on my favorite sleeveless long that was pink along with some white flats. I decided to keep my hair down and put a matching pink headband on. I grabbed my purse and a denim jacket in case I got cold. I put on some Mariah Crey perfume to top everything off. Dean loves the smell of my perfume.

"Hi, mommy!" Dave said, running to me, as I exited my room.

"Hi, baby! How's mommy's little man doing?" I asked, embracing my child in a hug.

"Good! I got waffles and me and uncle got you some, too!"

I looked at the table and saw blueberry waffles. Biggy was sitting at the table, devouring food.

Dave ran back to his post near the television to watch cartoons and eat his breakfast. I joined my brother at the table.

"Good morning," I said to him.

"Morning sis."

"Have fun yesterday?"

"Sure did," I said, with a smile on my face. "Did you have fun with Dave yesterday?"

"Yup. Took him to the local carnival and then took him to watch a movie," Biggy said, drinking some orange juice.

"That's good. He loves carnivals," I said.

"And I'd love to know what you were doing with Dean last night," Biggy said, abruptly.

I knew it was going to be hell to pay when I told him about being with Dean last night.

"He invited me to dinner. Something wrong with that?"

Biggy was silent for a moment.

"Yes. Yes it is. Desiree, you are only twenty years old! He's twenty eight! You have no damn business being with him!"

I felt my blood boiling underneath my skin.

"_EXCUSE ME?_ I'm not a kid anymore. I don't have to obey anyone. Dean wanted to invite me to dinner and I had a delicious meal with him. It's not like he kidnapped me and held me against my will!"

"What else did you do with Dean last night?"

"It's none of your damn business, Biggy," I said, getting up from the table. I didn't even take a bite of the blueberry waffles thanks to Biggy.

"It is TO my damn business!" Biggy said, getting up from the table as well.

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" I shouted to him.

"Mommy, Uncle B, don't fight," I heard Dave said.

I grabbed Dave's coat from the coach and beckoned for him to come with me.

"Let's go, Dave," I said, trying to keep my cool. I didn't want to argue with his uncle in front of him.

Dave got up and grabbed ahold of my hand.

"See you later, Uncle B," Dave said to Biggy.

I let him give his uncle a hug before he rejoined me again to leave the hotel room.

"Be careful," was Biggy's words to me, but I ignored him and left.

I was so upset with Biggy that I didn't notice someone was calling my name.

"Desiree!"

I turned around and saw Dean jogging towards me from his room with his bag in his hand.

"Hey, Dean," I said. He could tell I was visibly upset about something.

"Everything okay?" He asked, giving me a hug. He gave my son a playful fist bump and a hug too. Dean was his favorite.

"Hey, Dean! One day, I'm going to get strong and tough enough to wrestle you myself!" Dave said. Dave wanted to be in the squared ring himself one day. I definitely will support him in that.

"I'll train you too. Want to head to the arena and practice some moves?" Dean offered.

"Sure!"

Dean smiled and looked back at me.

"That is, if your lovely mother approves."

"Come on, mommy, please?"

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Sure. Let's go. I need to get out anyways."

We walked down the hall to the elevator. Dave was running ahead of us at full speed.

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked again.

I didn't say anything at first. I didn't know what to say. Or how to say anything for that matter.

Dean gently grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Desiree, is everything alright? You're worrying me," he said, sternly.

I looked into his blue eyes. "Everything is okay."

Dean gave me a kiss on the cheek, took my hand into his, and we continued to walk down the hall to the elevator. We made it down to the lobby and waited for the rental car to be brought around to the front.

"Damn, I forgot Dave's seat," I told Dean.

"That's alright, he can wear a seatbelt in the back. I won't drive fast," Dean said.

"Dean!"

"Desiree!"

With that, I chuckled.

Dean helped Dave get situated in the backseat and placed his bag in the back, then opened the passenger door for me. I got in and Dean shut the door. Dean then hopped in the driver's seat and we were off to the arena.

Once we got there, Dean and Dave we in the ring practicing moves. Moves I would approve of at the moment, though. Dave was running around the ring and jumping off the top turnbuckle. Each time he would jump, Dean would catch him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Soon, the show was about to start, so Dean had to go in the back to get ready.

"Front row right?" Dean said, placing an arm around my hip and pulling me towards him.

"Front row," I said.

We kissed and Dave said, "Ooooohhh!"

Dean smiled and gave me one more hug. He then gave Dave a hug and then he was off.

Me and Dave took our seats at ringside, behind the annoucer's table.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I like Dean a lot. Why doesn't Uncle B like him?"


	5. Confrontation

I was so taken aback by what my own child asked me that I was dumbfounded.

My own child knew, simply by listening to me and his uncle's little spat earlier that Biggy had a immediate problem with Dean. He didn't know why though, but he knew he didn't care for Dean. I would tell Dave when the time was right.

"I don't know, baby," I said, taking his tiny hand into mine. "I wish I knew, too. I wish I knew, Davey."

"I think Dean is nice. You are a lot more happyy, Mommy," Dave said. "I wish I could see Dean more."

Tears began to sting my eyes as he said those words. I hugged him tight with all of my might.

"You will, sweety. You will," I resassured him. "Are you excited for the show?"

"Yes I am, Mommy!"

Soon, the show started and Dave was jumping up and down in his seat. His other favorite was John Cena who cut a promo right when the show started.

Soon, the match between my brother and Dean was about to start.

"Mommy! Dean and Uncle B are gonna be fighting! Woo!" Dave exclaimed.

I wanted them both to have a good match. I wasn't going to pick sides. Whoever wins, wins.

Big E came out first to a big pop then Dean came out to bigger pop. I heard Dean's been on the rise and becoming everyone's favorite. He sure was my favorite, but again, I wasn't picking sides in this match. I wanted both of them to put up a good fight. May the best man win.

Biggy waved to me and Dave. Me and Dave waved back. I forgave Biggy from earlier but that still didn't excuse his behavior.

When Biggy turned to wave at the rest of the crowd, Dean blew a kiss my way. I pretended to catch it and I placed my hand on my cheek.

The match between my brother and Dean was good, but intense. I knew why though and I'm pretty sure Dean knew why, too. Big E was punishing him for even touching his little sister. Dean loved me with all of his heart. And I did too. The simple fact that we were in love was burning Biggy up inside so he used this match as a chance to get back at him. Real smart. _NOT._

Dean had superplexed Big E off of the top turnbuckle and the crowd went wild, and so did I. I was out of my seat and Dave was about to fall off of the barricade because he had climbed it. I had to get him off before he hurt himself.

"Mommy, did you see that!?" I heard him say over the roar of the arena.

I nodded my head while still focusing on the ring. Dean got back up and slid out of the ring. He came around to where I was sitting and gave me a hug. I didn't care if he was sweaty, I gave him a hug as well. Sweat was falling from him like a waterfall.

I looked past his shoulders and saw Biggy looking at us from the ring in shock and anger.

"You're doing great," I told Dean before Big E approached him from behind.

Dean managed to get away from the barricade in time to continue his bout with my brother. The fight resumed in the ring with Biggy and him slugging it out. Biggy managed to beat Dean down then turned to look at me.

I ignored him and saw Dean capture him in a roll up for the 1-2-3.

After the show, I went backstage to find Dean. It didn't take me long to find him because he found me first.

"Hey, Desi," Dean said, approaching me.

He gave me a hug.

"Great match, babe," I said, congratulating him.

"Great match, Dean!" Dave said.

Dean picked up Dave and gave him a big hug. "Thanks man. That means a lot. I'll get you some merchandise tomorrow, okay? How does ice cream sound tomorrow?"

"I love chocolate! I want more ice cream!" Dave said.

I smiled at Dave.

"I think my brother was trying to get at you," I told Dean, in all seriousness.

"I'm sure he was. But it doesn't matter. I love you," Dean said.

I took his face into my hands and planted a kiss on his lips.

"DESIREE!"

I got startled and turned to see Biggy coming at me, looking like a wild bull who's just seen red.

"Dean, put my nephew down, now!"

Dean put Dave down.

"Look Big E, I'm not trying to sabotage anything," Dean said in his defense.

Big E stormed past me, pushing me out of the way to grab Dean by his t-shirt.

"You need to stay away from my damn sister and nephew, you hear me!?" Biggy shouted at Dean.

"Big, I told you. I'm not sabotaging anything. I am not taking your sister away from you. But I do love her and she loves me too. I even love your little nephew," Dean said. "Now, get off of me."

Big E let go of Dean. Dean was keeping calm, but I can see him shaking slightly. I decided to intervene because enough was enough.

"Biggy, stay out of this!" I said.

"No, I'm not staying out of nothing! You don't need to be dating Dean! He's no damn good for you!" Biggy shouted.

"I don't give a damn what you say, I love him, Biggy. You can't stop me from loving him," I said.

Biggy's eyes then got red.

"I'm not going to let you be with him, Desiree! And on top of that, how do you know for sure he even likes you back? He's just trying to get into your pants because he has a case of jungle fever!"

With this remark, I slapped my brother across the face.

"It doesn't fucking matter if he's white and I'm black. I love him. And so does your nephew," I said, tears flowing down my eyes.

Biggy looked at his nephew, who was peeping from behind Dean.

"Big E, I love your sister," Dean said, breaking his silence. "I do not have a case of jungle fever. I want to be with your sister. When I first saw her, I fell head over heels for her instantly. I love her."

Biggy fell silent and only shook his head.

"I can't believe you, Desiree," he said.

"No, I can't believe YOU," I said.

"I don't approve," Biggy said. "Don't ask for a blessing or anything."

"I don't need shit from you," I said, turning to leave with Dean.

Biggy grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

Biggy grabbed ahold of my arms and tried to drag me away from Dean.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Dean said, now infuriated now.

He yanked Biggy's hands off of me and stepped in between and my brother.

"You need to leave," Dean said.

"What the fuck are you gonna do, white boy?" Big E said, getting in Dean's face.

"I'm going to take your nephew and sister and relocate them to a new hotel room with me. I can't have them in harm's way because God knows what you will do since you've already shown that you can't handle your own little sister being happy with someone, especially someone of a different race," Dean said, calmly.

Dean turned around to leave with me and Dave, until Biggy turned Dean back around and punched him in the face.

"Biggy!" I yelled at him.

I rushed to Dean's side and saw his mouth full of blood. Dean spit it out on the ground and looked back up at Biggy.

"Move," he ordered me. "Take Dave and get away from here. NOW!"


	6. With Dean, At Last

I obeyed Dean and grabbed Dave. I heard him and Biggy get into it and turned around to see Dean on top of Biggy, wailing on him. I shielded Dave's eyes from everything. He started to cry in my arms.

"Sssshhh, it's alright. Mommy's here," I said, trying to remain calm myself.

I saw Biggy block one of Dean's punches and yank him onto the floor and land a punch on his face. I then saw referees and officals and even some wrestlers try to break them up.

I saw a huge Samoan wrestler pick Dean up and drag him away from Biggy.

"Fuck you asshole!" Dean shouted at my brother. His hair was dishelved and he was flailing out of pure rage.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister and nephew! You hear me you piece of shit!?" Biggy yelled back at him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said, trying to break free from the Samoan wrestler's grip.

"Dean! Calm down!" the wrestler said.

"No, Roman! Let me at the son of a bitch! Lemme go!"

"Dean! Calm the hell down," Roman said. He pushed Dean up against the wall.

"Son of a bitch started it first and I was gonna end it," Dean said, breathing heavily.

"Just calm down," Roman said.

Dean managed to calm himself down. Roman handed him a water bottle, which Dean opened up and downed quickly. He then turned to look for me.

"Desiree?"

I came out and walked up to him.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," I said. I started to cry into his chest.

Dean wrapped an arm around me and another around Dave, who hugged his leg.

"It's okay. It's all over. I'm getting a new hotel room for the night. When we go to the next city tomorrow, you and Dave are with me," Dean said.

I slightly nodded my head and kept crying. I managed to stop weeping when Roman offered me a few tissues.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said. He had the most beautiful tattoo that went from his wrist to his chest. His long black hair, gorgeous beard, and grey eyes made him look super hot. Biggy would've disapproved of him as well, probably.

Dean looked down at Dave. He kneeled down to talk to him for a moment.

"Dave, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. You shouldn't have experienced that. But despite what your uncle says, I just want you to know I love your mommy very much and I would do anything for her. I love you too and I would do anything for you, despite what anyone else says," Dean said.

Dave nodded. "I know. I told mommy I liked you. I wondered why my uncle didn't like you. But I guess now I know." He lowered his head.

"Hey, look at me," Dean said.

Dave looked back up at him with tears in his eyes. "My uncle hates you because you're white. It doesn't matter though, because I love you!"

Dave then gave Dean a big hug. Roman placed an arm, an huge one, around me.

"If you need anything, I'm here, too," he resassured me. "I'll help you get your stuff from your hotel room."

"Thanks a lot," I said. "Roman, right?"

"Yes. Desiree, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Let's go," Dean said quietly, picking Dave up, who was now upset.

We arrived at the hotel and Roman helped me pack me Dave's clothes while I packed mine.

"Your brother is a piece of work," Roman said while he packed Dave's belongings. "Dean is a extremely nice guy. Don't know what his problem is."

"He said Dean had a case of jungle fever," I said.

"The hell?" Roman said. "_JUNGLE FEVER_?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Even in this day and age, there's always that _ONE _person," Roman said.

"Unfortunately, that happened to be my brother," I said, shaking my head. Right then and there, I broke down crying, despite being close to finishing packing my clothes.

Roman hugged me. "It's okay."

After I pulled myself together, I finished packing and left with Roman and headed to Dean's new hotel room.

Roman gave me his cell phone number in case I ever needed anything and bid me goodnight once I was settled in. Dean had taken Dave to get some candy in the lobby to calm him down for the night. A few minutes later, Dean came back with Dave.

"Desiree?" Dean called out for me.

"In here," I said. I was picking out Dave's clothes for the next day in his room.

Dave had a bagful of candy in his hand. "Look at what Dean got me!"

"Only two pieces of candy tonight, okay? Save some for tomorrow," I said to him. "Get ready for a bath."

"I'll give him a bath. You go back into our room and relax, okay?" Dean said.

"Alright," I said.

I retreated to our room and went to look into the mirror. My eyes were red from crying so much. I couldn't believe that my own brother would disapprove of my relationship. Just because Dean is white and I'm black. I was enraged and heartbroken at the same time. I wanted to scream and punch the mirror in front of me. Instead, I washed my face and slipped on my nightgown. I laid down in the bed. I wasn't sleepy. Instead, I looked at nothing. My eyes were focused on nothing in particular. I was just staring into space. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Dean laying beside me. Even though the lights were out, the blinds were open and light from the full moon was shining through. I caressed Dean's slightly bruised face in my hands and saw his lip was busted a little.

Our gazes never left each other.

"Desiree," Dean said.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dean ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me. Things got heated between us. More heated than our first encounter.

Before I knew it, my nightgown had came off.


	7. Please, Don't Leave Me

Dean admired every part of my body.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he said, in a whisper.

He kissed my stomach. It was a little ticklish, so I giggled a little. Dean smirked and kissed me again. He also kissed my belly button.

Dean then slowly slipped my underwear off and tossed them aside. I opened my legs wider, signaling to Dean to do his deed.

Dean began sucking and licking my womanhood. I arched my back out of pleasure. Dean's slight scruff of a beard made everything better.

"Dean..." I barely whispered.

Dean reached for my hands and entangled his fingers into mine. My legs started quivering. I was close to coming towards an orgasm. Dean licked me between my folds which elicited a moan from me.

"Dean!" I cried out. "Ooohh..."

Dean sucked the juices flowing out of me, got up, and kissed me hard.

I got up and pushed Dean down on the bed. I mimicked what he did to me. I kissed his hard rock abs and also his belly button, too. I removed his boxers and took his member into my mouth.

I sucked nice and slow, looking up at him the entire time. His was trying his hardest to keep his breathing steady.

"Fuck, Desiree," he moaned.

He placed a hand on my hair, gently grabbing some of my hair. I could feel his member throbbing. He was getting close to his own orgasm. I finished off the oral sex licking the tip of his member.

He reached for a condom off of the nightstand and tore it open. It slipped it on and beckoned for me to get on top of him, which I did without hesitation.

I slowly slipped Dean's member inside of me, moaning slightly. I placed my hands on Dean's chest while he dug his nails into my hips.

At first I fucked him slow, enjoying the sensation. I then sped up, throwing my head back in ectasy. I then felt Dean grab one of my breasts and suck on it.

I grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and pressed his head against my breast. My entire breast was in his mouth. He kept fucking me hard, his member nice and hard. He then sucked on my other breast before his lips finally found mine again.

My legs wrapped around his waist, I could feel our orgasms were close.

We locked lips and rode out our orgasms, my juices flowing out of me as my walls clenched his member, which made him cum hard.

He laid his head into my chest for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath while I did the same.

I unwrapped myself from around Dean and waited for him to dispose of the condom, while I laid under the sheets. Dean rejoined me in the bed, holding me close to him. I put my leg over him and placed a hand on his chest. Dean placed an arm around me and held me tight.

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

"Desiree?"

"Mmmm?"

He turned his head to look at me. I looked up at him.

"Promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Please, don't ever leave me. I know you won't, but still. I want you by my side forever. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. Please, don't leave me. Okay?" Dean said. I can hear his voice tremble.

"I'll never leave you, Dean," I said, giving him a final kiss goodnight.

We then both fell asleep in each others' arms.


	8. We Will Be A Family

Dean was brushing his teeth when Dave burst through the door.

"Wake up, Mommy! Dean!"

He ran to Dean.

"Hey, little man! You sleep good last night?"

"I sure did, Dean! Can we do something today?" Dave asked.

Dean finished freshening up. "Of course. What do you want to do today?"

"I want to get ice cream! Chocolate chip, double!" Dave exclaimed excitedly.

"You know what? I want that, too," Dean said smiling. "Mommy, is it okay if we go and get ice cream?"

I was laying down. Dean smiled and winked at me. I winked at him back.

"Sure, it's okay. Just don't overdo it," I said.

"I won't Mommy!"

"Go put on your shoes, little man," Dean said.

"Okay!"

Dave ran back to his room to get his shoes. I sat up.

"You sure you're going to be alright here by yourself?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I won't tell him where I'm at though," I said.

"Roman told me that he gave you his number. If you need anything, call him. I'll have my phone on too but he isn't going anywhere though," Dean said.

Dean sat on the bed.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"I will. Now, go have fun."

Dean and Dave left for the next few hours. I had some quiet time to myself but this time I didn't want to spend it alone.

I remembered that Biggy had given me AJ Lee's number when we first came into the city. I decided to hit her up and get my nails done with her and go out to eat.

"Yeah, Big is a piece of work. I saw the altercation backstage the other day. He didn't have to do that," AJ said.

"I don't know, AJ," I said, taking a sip of my soda. "I love my brother, I do, but I'm not going to tolerate him doing his little shit for any longer. I love Dean so much."

AJ placed a her hand on mine's. "It's okay. I can tell you love him dearly simply by the way you say his name and talk about him, you do. And by the way he stood up to your brother, well, it's proof that he's madly in love with you and wouldn't mind fighting to keep you by his side."

"Thanks, AJ, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Don't mention it. Say, you gonna finish that chocolate cake, babe?"

Me and AJ were in the room watching The Simpsons when we heard a knock on the hotel door. I got up to answer it. It was Roman.

"Hey, Ro! Come in!"

Roman, standing at six feet three inches, walked in.

"Hey AJ," he said.

AJ waved from the couch.

"Dean wanted me to check up on you. To see how you were doing. I came by an hour ago but you weren't here," he said.

"I'm doing fine. Just got my nails done and something to eat," I said.

"That's good. Have you spoken to your brother today?" Roman asked.

"No. I haven't. And he hasn't called me either. It doesn't matter," I said.

"Well, hopefully everything gets better," Roman said. "Did Dean mention that we're leaving for Philly tonight?"

"Yes he did. Which reminds me that I need to pack!" I said.

"Well, I'll leave you lovely ladies to it. See you soon."

Roman gave me a hug and departed from the room.

"It's that bad huh?" AJ asked.

I sat down next to her on the couch and brought my knees to my chest.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess. I don't know honestly," I said. "I've gotten into arguments with him before but nothing ever this serious!"

"That's understandable, babe. I'll help you pack. You said you're from Philly right?"

"Yeah."

"Like, are you the Fresh Princess of Bel Air or something?"

I nudged AJ. "Shut up," I said, jokingly. "And help me pack everything."

AJ and I spent the last two hours packing mine, Dean's, and Dave's belongings. We were in Richmon, Virginia, but the journey wouldn't be too long. We finishing packing Dave's things when we heard: "Mommy!"

"In here sweety!" I called out.

Dave ran into his room where I was along with AJ.

"Oh, hi AJ!" he said excitedly.

"Hi there. How are you?"

"Good! Mom, look what Dean got me!"

Dave had a few lego figures in his hand of Batman and Robin. This boy had dedicated almost half of his room to legos.

"More legos, eh?" I said.

"Yup!"

I grabbed Dave's luggage and took it out and put it on the couch.

"There's my lovely lady," Dean said.

"You got him legos."

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to be extra careful around my house."

"Dave," Dean called to him.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Don't leave your legos all over the floor, okay? Mommy doesn't want to end up in the hospital," Dean said.

"Alright, I won't!"

"When do we leave?" I asked Dean.

"In the next two hours and a half. We need to head over to the airport. You packed everything?" Dean asked.

"Sure did."

AJ rode with us to the airport because she didn't want to go with Biggy. I don't blame her. Her and Dave played rock, paper, scissors in the backseat all the way to the airport.

While we were waiting for our flight to be called, AJ and Dave continued their game of rock, paper, scissors. Best 99 out of 100. Oh dear.

Dean stretched out and put his arm around me.

"You know, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

Dean was silent for a few moments. He was lost deep in thought about something. After a few moments, I began to get worried.

"Dean? What's going on?"

Dean then got up and looked out the huge window of the airport. I then saw him reach into his leather jacket and keep his hand in there. He then turned around and looked at me.

"Dean!"

Before I knew it, he was on one knee in front of me.

Tears immediately left my eyes.

Dean pook out a little black box from his jacket and opened it, revealing a ring with a ruby. He took my hand in his.

"Desiree, you are my sunshine. Every time I see your face, I light up. Your beautiful face, you're beautiful smile, everything, makes me happy. I am so glad that I met you. You're a wonderful mother, a sweet person, and a strong woman. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were meant for me. From the smell of your perfume, to your lovely body and your out of this world personality. I want to be with your forever. Desiree Anne Langston, will you marry me?"

I nodded my head furiously and sobbed: "I DO! YES, YES, YES, I DO!"

Dean took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger.

"I love you, Desiree," Dean said.

"Oh my gosh, I love you, too!" I sobbed.

Dean picked me up and swung me around. Our lips locked with each other and I didn't want to leave his grasp.

AJ Lee came to congratulate me, seeing the whole ordeal.

"Congratulations, hun!" she said, giving me a big hug.

"Thank you!"

"Mommy! Are you gonna be with Dean forever now!?" Dave said excitedly.

"Yes, baby! I am!" I said, picking him up.

"Yay! Oh, Dean, we're gonna be a family!"

Dean took Dave into his arms.

"That's right. We're going to be a family."


	9. Accepting The Truth

Over the three weeks, Dean moved in with me and Dave in Philadelphia. Despite getting engaged so early in our relationship, we worked everything out. He had time to settle in but he had to be back on the road soon.

A few weeks after I got engaged, I had called my brother and told him about my engagment to Dean:

_"Hey, what's up?" Biggy asked._

_"Nothing. It's good to hear from you again," I said._

_"It's goog to hear from you, too, sis. I'm sorry for what happened between me and Dean. Sorry I put you through that," Biggy continued._

_"I forgave you long ago," I said._

_"But I know you're still with him," Biggy said._

_I hesitated for a few seconds._

_"Biggy," I started._

_"Yes, sis?"_

_"I'm engaged to Dean."_

_Silence._

_More silence._

_"I have to go. Love you, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Click._

That didn't go so well with that but once I told my mom and father and the other members of my family, they were extremely happy.

"Awwww, my baby is getting married!" my mom said.

My dad was more than happy than anyone because he finally had a soon to be son-in-law. At least my parents were happy. Unlike my own brother who was supposed to be there for me.

My dad was outside talking to Dean while me and my mom were inside the kitchen setting the table.

"Dean is a really nice young man," she said. "Does Biggy know that you're engaged?"

"Yes. He does. But he didn't congratulate me," I said.

My mother stopped setting the table and gave me a stern look.

"And why not?"

I wanted to tell her so bad but couldn't.

"Desiree, what is it?" my mom asked.

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

"It's because he's white and I'm black. Dean and Biggy got into a huge fight after one of the shows. You know what, I need to lay down," I said, leaving the kitchen.

Dean and my dad were making their way into the kitchen.

"Desiree!" my mom called after me.

I ignored her and went to my room and shut the door. I collapsed on my bed. Soon, I heard a knock at my door.

"WHAT!?"

"It's me," Dean said.

"Come in."

Dean entered into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Your mom told me what happened," Dean said, making his way to my bed and laying next to me. "I understand."

"I just wish my brother would be there for me, you know?" I said.

"Well, at least your parents love me. Your son ADORES me," Dean said, chuckling. "I love him a lot. Just as much as I do you. Now, let's go back downstairs and get some grub before I cook you and eat you myself."

After my parents left, Dean put Dave to sleep and came back into the room with me.

"You're going to be gone for a while," I said with sadness.

"Three months. I'll be off for a few weeks in December, just in time for the holidays," Dean said.

"Don't forget, Dave's birthday is Christmas day too!" I reminded him.

"Right!" Dean said. "I'll be sure to pick something up for him."

The next day, I bid Dean goodbye, Dave started to cry when Dean had to go but we reassured him Dean would always keep in contact.

Roman came to pick Dean up and they were on there way to their next show.

Somehow, my brother got some time off and decided to pay me a visit. I reluctantly let him in. Despite forgiving him, I still had some uneasiness around him.

"Uncle B!" Dave said, running to see his uncle.

Even though I didn't talk to Biggy much, I still let Dave talk to his uncle.

I was in the kitchen making a frappachino when Biggy walked in and sat at the table.

"The house looks nice," Biggy said. "I see you bought new things."

"Me and Dean redid the house," I said. "You want a frap?"

"No, thanks. I'm good. I just wanted to check up on you."

By then, I turned around.

"How could you do this to me, Biggy? Disapprove of my relationship because of _YOUR OWN _bigotry!? Dave loves Dean, hell, mom and dad love him too! But you.." I shook my head in disgust.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm happy you're engaged," Biggy said. "I truly am. Mom did lecture me about what I did."

I took a deep breath and drunk my frappachino.

"Biggy, you know I love you. And I would never forget about you!" I said.

I put my drink down on the counter and went to give him a hug. He got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Desiree. I just don't want you to get hurt," Biggy said.

"I won't get hurt," I said. "But you have to change your ways because you're only pushing me further away."

Biggy then took a step back to look at me.

"You have been more happier lately."

"Damn right. And it's going to stay that way too!"

"You're right though. I'm going to...give Dean a chance. First, I should meet up with him on the road and tell him sorry. Bury the hatchet," Biggy said.

"You should. I would greatly appreciate that. For me, please."


	10. Home For Christmas

"Your brother talked to me today," Dean told me over the phone.

"How did that go?" I asked, nervously.

"He told me he wanted to bury the hatchet and he was sorry for what he said to me. He said if there's anything you need, he'll be there for you."

"Good," was all I managed to say.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. About to cook dinner."

"Whatcha makin'?"

"Steak, potatoes, and salad."

"Please send some of that here, you're man is starving."

"You didn't eat anything?"

"Only a whopper and fries from Burger King. I miss you so much," Dean said.

"I miss you too baby," I said.

"How's Dave doing?"

"He's doing good."

"Can I speak to him?"

"Dave! Dean wants to talk to you!"

Dave ran into the kitchen and ran smack into my leg.

"Dave!" I said, handing him the phone. Good thing I didn't have the salad bowl in my hands.

"Hey Dean! Wassup?" Dave said.

Dean made sure to check up on me and Dave as much as he could despite being on the road. Luckily Dean would be returning home tomorrow in time for Christmas. Dave was more than excited to see Dean again. I was glad he was coming back home, too.

The next morning I awoke to someone kissing my lips.

"Huh?"

"Mmmm," someone said. "Tasty."

I finally managed to open my eyes. I saw Dean looking down at me.

"Good morning, babe."

"Dean!" I said, hugging him.

"What time did you get in?" I said.

"Like twelve minutes ago," Dean said. "Luckily, it's only five more minutes until Christmas."

Me and Dean went to the living room where Dave was, looking anxiously at the clock.

"Only two more minutes!"

I grabbed Dave's presents and handed them to him.

"Alrighty, you can open them now!"

Dave tore through his presents.

"Yeeaaaah! More wrestling action figures and a ring set!"

"Aaaannnd," Dean said, grabbing another present hidden behind the tree. He gave it to Dave.

"What is it?"

"Open it," Dean said.

Dave ripped the wrapping off of the present.

"Legos!"

"Dean!" I said.

"Now, babe," Dean said, joining me on the couch. "He'll keep everything in his room, mkay? Trust me."

"I'm kicking your ass if I see even a _SINGLE _lego in the hallway, you hear?" I said, through slightly gritted teeth.

"I promise you won't babe," Dean said.

After me and Dean put Dave to bed for the night, we retreated back to our room.

Dean was getting undressed and I couldn't help but admire his body.

"Sleep in your boxers tonight," I said.

"Babe, I want to wear my sweats," Dean protested.

I pushed him down on the bed. I sat on top of him, with a leg on each side of him. He placed his hands on my hips. Dean had shaven his beard and looked pretty sexy with a clean cut.

I kissed him along his jawline.

"You taste good, babe. I need you now," I said, lustfully.

"Well shit, you don't have to tell me twice! I'll sleep naked with you!" Dean said, flipping me over.

I believe the whole entire neighborhood heard what was going on in our bedroom later that night.


	11. Bun in the Oven

For the next three days, I did not feel good whatsoever. I could barely keep any food down. I had to resort to eating chicken noodle soup. I couldn't even enjoy the holidays with Dave and Dean. They brought me my food to my room.

"Here you go, Mommy," Dave said. "I hope you feel better. I drew you a sun." He handed me a white piece of paper with a picture of a bright yellow sun he drew.

"Thank you," I said.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I think I need to go to the doctors. I'm feeling strange," I said.

"Alright. Eat first then I'll help you get dressed. I'll make a doctor's appointment," Dean said.

I called my mother to babysit Dave. Dave didn't like going to the doctors at all.

"Be good for grandma, okay? Dean and I will be back shortly," I told Dave.

"Okay, Mommy. Bye Dean!" Dave said giving Dean a hug.

"Be good," Dean said.

"I will."

The drive to the hospital was not fun at all. I felt like I was going to throw up the entire time. Dean kept looking over at me with concern. He was also trying oh so desperately to keep his eyes on the road.

"Desiree, you okay? We're almost there, try to hang on," Dean said. He sped up a little to get to the hospital faster.

Luckily, once I got in I didn't have to wait long for the doctor to call me in. She made me pee inside a cup to take examine it and determine what was wrong with me.

The doctor came back in the room. Dean shifted in his seat a little, grasping my hand tighter.

"Well, Ms. Langston, good news! You are not sick," the doctor said.

I wasn't sick. That was great to hear. But once I actually heard the doctor say I wasn't sick, I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"Well, that's good to hear, but what's going on with me?"

The doctor smiled and said, "You're pregnant."

I put my hand over my mouth. I was indeed going to have another baby. I turned to look at Dean who was shocked.

"Dean?"

Dean collapsed onto the floor.

It took me and the doctor ten minutes to wake Dean up.

"Dean! Dean!" I said, slightly shaking him.

He finally came to.

"Huh? Where am I? Someone has my belt," he said.

"No, Dean. We are at the hospital," I said,

"The hospital?" He looked around the room, at the doctor, then at me. "What for?"

"Remember? I haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days and you brought me here to get checked out. We're going to be parents, Dean."

"P-p-parents?" Dean said, bewildered.

"Yes, Dean, parents," I said with a smile.

"Boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"O-okay. Call your mom. Tell her...to...pick us up...I can't even."

He fainted.

Me and my mom finally got Dean home. We helped him to the couch.

"Mommy, why is Dean sleeping?" my son asked me.

"He's just tired is all," I said. "Hey, guess what?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"You're going to have either a brother or sister," I said.

"Weeeeeee! Boy or girl? If I have a brother, we can wrestle. If I have a sister, I'll wrestle her too!" Dave said.

I laughed. "You'll have to wait and see, little one."

I checked on Dean to see how he was doing. He was stirring. After an hour of sitting next to him, watching him sleep, he finally woke up again.

"Hello there, sunshine," I said.

"Where am I?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"Home."

"How did I get here?"

"Magic carpet ride."

He turned and looked at me.

"I'm going to get you some water," I said, getting up.

Dean grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"No. Relax. I can go get it," Dean said, standing up.

"You're still shocked I'm pregnant, huh?"

"I wasn't shocked. I was just...shocked."

I laughed and followed him into the kitchen. Dean pulled out a bottle of water and joined me at the kitchen table.

"Now I'm worried," Dean said after taking a sip from his bottle. "About you."

"Dean, there's no need to worry. My parents are here, and I have some cousins who live nearby, too. I'm in good hands," I said.

"I know, but," Dean said, taking my hands into his and looking me in the eyes. "I want to be here with you."

"I know you do. But you're working hard for me, Dave, the baby, and yourself," I reassured him.

"What about your brother?" Dean said. "He might just flip the hell out when he learns your pregnant."

"He'll get over it," I said.

"Alright," Dean said. "What's for dinner?"

I lightly punched Dean in the arm.

"I'm only kidding, babe," he said.


	12. Breaking Dishes

Me and Dean had the house to ourselves for the rest of the day because Dave wanted to go over to his grandparent's house to spend a night. My parents and other family members were estactic about me having a baby and they also supported me. All day I heard "Let me babysit", "No, let _ME _babysit, because you can't do shit right", and the like.

We were on the couch, cradled in each other's arms under a blanket. I had another bowl of chicken noodle soup while Dean ate Burger King. I was going to get him back for eating his whopper in front of me, flaunting it. He knew how much I love Burger King.

I was doozing off when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Dean said, getting up.

I wrapped the blanket around myself and followed him to the door. Dean opened the door. There stood someone I'd never thought I would see for a while: my brother.

"Hey, Desiree," Biggy said. "Dean."

Dean gave him a slight wave.

"Hey," I said back.

"Can I come in?" Biggy asked.

Biggy sat in the chair opposite the couch.

"How's everything with you guys?" Biggy asked.

He actually sounded geunine this time.

"We're doing good," I said. I looked at Dean.

Dean's expression painted me an entire picture of how he was feeling. I'm not sure if Dean forgave Biggy entirely for what happened between them, but Dean was being awfully quiet. I knew he didn't want to be in the presence of Biggy, but out of respect for me, he tolerated it.

I rubbed Dean's back.

"We have good news," I said.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yes?" Biggy said.

"You're going to an uncle again," I said.

"That's great, Desiree!" Biggy said, getting up. "Come over here and give your brother a hug!"

I got up and gave Biggy a hug.

"Congratulations," Biggy said, sticking his hand out for a handshake from Dean.

Dean got up and shook his hand.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm really happy for you, Desi," Biggy said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You gonna be alright while we're gone?" Biggy said.

"I'll be fine, trust me," I said. "Everyone, including Dean, will be checking on me."

"That's good," Biggy said. "Um...when will you guys get married?"

"We haven't set the date yet," I said.

"Well, when you get the dates set, let me know, alright?" Biggy said.

"Will do," I said.

"Well, I won't overstay my welcome," my brother said. "I gotta head out."

After my brother left, I found Dean in the living room, pacing back and forth slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right, Desiree," Dean said, shaking his head slightly.

"What's the matter?" I asked, getting worried.

"When your brother talked to me when we were on the road, he didn't sound sincere about his apology. Nor did he sound accepting of our relationship," Dean said.

I sat in the chair, quiet. I loved my brother and I loved Dean, too. I was torn inside. I wanted to believe Biggy AND I wanted to believe Dean. Dean never lied to me and I knew I could trust Biggy, despite his little case of bigotry.

"Desiree," Dean said, turning to me.

I looked up.

He approached me and kneeled down on one knee.

"Dean," I said, tears starting to fill my eyes. "You think we can make it?"

"I truly hope so, Desiree. God knows I love you," he said, wiping the tears falling onto my face.

I couldn't stop sobbing after that. Dean helped me to our room and helped me into bed.

I watched him leave the room. There was silence for a few moments. Then I heard something break.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled out. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

That was followed by something else breaking.

I jumped up and ran to see what was going on. I found Dean in the kitchen slamming the glass cups and breaking dishes.

"DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled at him.

Dean looked back at me, with wild eyes and disheveled hair. He was breathing heavily.

"Leave me alone, Desiree," Dean said, coldly.

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone. You're going to stop breaking shit," I warned him.

"Go back to bed," Dean said.

I went back to the room and slipped on some shoes and came back out to confront Dean.

_CRASH._

"Dean, that's enough!" I yelled, trying to wrestle a dish out of his hand.

I managed to snatch the dish from his hand.

"DESIREE I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dean yelled.

He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out of the kitchen.

"Let go of me, Dean! You're hurting me!" I said, trying to break free of his grasp.

"I said go back to bed. I'm not going to tell you again, Desiree," Dean said.

I slapped Dean hard across the face.

"I said. Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW!" I said.

Dean relinquished my arm. He went to grab his jacket and keys and left out of the house.

I fell to my knees and cried.


	13. Too Late

Dean came back at two o'clock in the morning. I had laid on the couch waiting for him to return.

"Where did you go?" I asked Dean.

Dean didin't respond to me. Instead, he headed straight towards our room. I got up and followed, agitated now.

"Dean, I know you hear me talking to you!" I said.

I followed him into the room.

"Dean-"

He grabbed me and hugged me tight. He started crying.

And he cried hard.

He was shaking violently.

I pulled him towards the bed. I sat down and let him continue to cry on my shoulder.

"It's okay," I said, reassuring him.

It was a good twenty minutes before Dean got himself together.

"I'm so sorry," he managed to say. "I'm..."

"Ssssssshhhh," I said.

Dean managed to calm himself down.

I cupped his face into my hands and gave him a heated kiss.

Before I knew it, Dean was fucking me from behind. He was panting heavily as well.

Dean came into me, hard, planting kisses on my back. He pulled out and collapsed next to me. He looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. His eyes were still red from crying.

"Dean," I said.

He looked me into the eyes.

"It'll be okay."

I woke up the next morning by myself. Dean would usually lay with me for an extra hour or two in between the sheets. This morning, it was different.

It was cloudy outside. The house felt cold, even though the entire house was actually nice, warm, and cozy. But today seemed like it would be a dark and gloomy day.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I remembered that Dean had a spell and went bezerk on the dishes last night.

The kitchen floor was nice and clean when I had arrived. Dean looked up at me from the table and beckoned me to join him.

He had cooked breakfast for me. He cooked my favorite, spinach omelette.

I sat down and started digging in immediately. Being pregnant, I knew food would be in my mouth 24/7.

"Wow. You ate that fast," Dean said.

"I was hungry as hell," I said. I took a drink of apple juice.

"I'm going to go out and buy more dishes," Dean said. "Sorry about last night."

"What's bothering you, Dean?" I asked. "I've never seen you act this way before. Is it because of my brother?"

Dean's eyes looked back at me. I felt that they pierced through my soul. His silence told me everything I needed to know.

"Dean, despite what happened between you and my brother, I'm still going to be with you, regardless," I told Dean.

"He will be my brother-in-law. Wooo," Dean said, with sass.

"Yes he will, smart ass. And you two will get along," I said.

"It's him. Not me," Dean said.

"He'll get over it," I said.

The doorbell rang and I answered it.

"Mommy!" Dave said.

"Hey!"

"Dean!"

"How's my little man doing?" Dean said, giving Dave a huge bear hug.

"I'm good! How are you and Mommy?"

"We've been good," Dean said.

"Where's grandma and grandpa Dave?" I asked him.

"Cousin Reese dropped me off," Dave said.

"He never walks you to the door. I'm gonna get him," I mumbled under my breath, closing the door.

"Mommy, can I play outside with my friends?" Dave asked.

"Did you eat?" I asked him.

"Yeeees. Skittles and soda."

"Good choice!" Dean said. "Give me a fist bump!"

"Dean!"

"Babe. I am only. Kidding. But no seriously, good choice, Davey" Dean said.

"Oh, please, Mommy?" Dave pleaded.

"Yes, please, Mommy," Dean said, kiddingly. He poked out his bottom lip.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, but STAY in the front, do not go far," I said.

"I won't, Mommy!"

"I'll join you and I will watch you once I slip some shoes on," Dean, getting up.

"Okay!"

Dave ran out the door.

"Don't break your neck out there," I said, jokingly.

"Oh, shut it," Dean said, kissing my lips.

I was washing the dishes and watching Dave play with the children outside.

"Alright babe, I'm headed outside with Dave," Dean said.

I turned my attention away from Dave playing outside.

"Do be careful," I said.

"Everything will be okay," Dean said, opening the door.

I soon heard a screeching sound outside and heard the children screaming. I turned to look back outside through the window and saw a car swerving out of control.

All of the children tried their best to run and get out of the way, some struggling to get run through the snow on the ground.

Dave was on the sidewalk and was trying to run back to the house.

"DAVE!"

I ran out of the kitchen and went to save my son.

Dean was on his way down the stairs, trying to get to Dave in time.

But he was too late.

The car had did a u-turn and struck Dave.


	14. More Fighting

I was walking around the emergency room, trying to keep my cool. I had went through my first round of Kleenex and was starting on my second. Dean was trying to see what was going on with Dave. The doctors were working on him.

Luckily we got to the hospital on time after Dave was hit. Dean had picked him up and placed him in the backseat of the car to keep an eye on him while I drove. Dave was unconscious, but breathing.

"Hang in there, little man," Dean had said to him while I drove.

I was still pacing back and forth when my brother rushed in.

"Desiree! How's Dave? What did the doctors say?" Biggy said, frantically.

"I don't know," I said, before breaking down sobbing again.

Biggy comforted me.

"It's alright, sis. Just hang in there. Everything will be alright," Biggy said.

I continued to sob until I regained control of myself.

"What happened?" my brother asked.

"Someone...their tire had blown out...they lost control of their car...they were trying to avoid the children...but it...it..." I fell silent.

Biggy didn't let go of me.

"Where was he the whole time?" Biggy said, with a sour taste in his mouth.

"Dean was headed outside to join Dave and watch him and the other kids," I said.

"He should've been out there sooner!" Biggy said, raising his voice in rage.

"Biggy, Dean was on his way outside," I said, defending Dean.

"No, dammit. I'm tired of this. I've tried to be patient with Dean. I even went as far as apologizing to that piece of shit. But I'm done being nice," Biggy said.

I pushed away from him. "Why are you being such an _asshole?_"

"Whatever, Desiree," Biggy said, storming towards Dean.

"Biggy!" I said, following him.

Shit was about to go down.

"Hey, whitey!" Biggy said to Dean.

Dean turned around with a look that scared me. He approached Biggy, but didn't say anything.

"My nephew, that I love dearly, could be on the verge of death, because of you!" Biggy said, shoving Dean.

Dean remained silent and kept his composure.

"I was trying to save him," Dean said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Biggy said, shoving Dean again.

This time, Dean flipped.

Dean punched Biggy in the face and began wailing on him. I stepped back, not saying anything.

"I TRIED TO SAVE YOUR NEPHEW! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE FUCKING WORLD! I'M MORE WORRIED THAN YOU ARE! YOU'RE TOO DAMN BUSY WORRYING ABOUT ME! WORRY ABOUT YOUR NEPHEW WHO'S FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!" Dean said, tears streaming down his eyes.

Security had to separate the two. They escorted both of them outside. I remained inside the waiting room to hear how my son was doing. I was going to have to deal with the other situation afterwards.

"Miss Langston?" the nurse called out to me.

"Yes? How's my son doing?" I asked. My heart was pounding through my chest.

"He's in stable condition but he'll make it," she said.

I breathed a big sigh of relief. "Can I see him?"

"You'd have to come back tomorrow," she said.

"Alright," I said.

I met Dean outside. He was smoking a cigarette, pacing back and forth.

"How's Dave?" Dean said, throwing the cigarette out and stepping on it.

"He's in stable condition, doctor said we can come back tomorrow," I said.

Me and Dean drove home in silence. Once we got home, we noticed Biggy's car in the driveway.

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

"Dean!" I said, jumping out of driver's seat.

_Fuck._

Dean bolted up the stairs, two stairs at a time. He unlocked the door and charged in. I was trying my best to keep up. I was extremely exhausted and something didn't feel right in my stomach...

"Get out of here!" I heard my brother yell at Dean.

"Make me, you son of a bitch," Dean said, through gritted teeth.

"Both of you, stop!" I said.

Before I knew it, I had collapsed onto the floor.

"Desiree!" Dean said, rushing to me. "Desiree!"

"You're a bad omen, Dean," Biggy said, coming towards me.

"And you're full of shit. You're lucky I haven't slit your throat yet," Dean hissed at him.

"You two...stop..." I said.

I was trying to keep my breathing steady.

"Babe, hold on," Dean said picking me up. He carried me back to the room and placed me on the bed.

The last thing I remembered was Dean's blue worried eyes looking into mine.


	15. I Don't Want Anything To Do With You

I woke up in my room.

"How're you feeling?" Dean said. He was laying next to me.

"I could be better. Don't know what's going on," I said.

I sat up slowly.

"Well, I know what's going on," Dean said.

He sounded pissed. Probably at my brother.

"I know it's my brother," I said.

"No, it's not," Dean said. "It's you."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"What did I do?"

"Your brother told me about your previous boyfriend," Dean said. "He showed me a picture of you and your boyfriend. He said it was taken while I was on the road. And to _THINK _I trusted you. I trusted you with everything. I'm not even sure I can look at you anymore let alone be in the same room as you."

I was feeling numb while Dean spoke. My heart shattered.

"Dean-"

"I don't want to hear it, Desiree!" he said. "Give me back my ring. Now!"

"Dean, let me explain-"

"I said I don't want to hear it Desiree! I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm through," he said.

He came over to me, picked up my left hand, and took the ring off of my left finger.

"Dean, no!" I said. Despite feeling like shit, I didn't want Dean to leave. I needed Dean by my side now more than anything.

I went after Dean.

"I'm staying with Roman tonight. You can call AJ and have her come over to stay with you. I'll go by the hospital with you tomorrow before noon to check on Dave. I'm still going to check up on him too and visit him. But other than that I don't want anything to do with you anymore," Dean said.

I saw his suitcases packed by the front door.

"Dean, please listen," I said, crying now. I grabbed ahold of his hand.

He snatched it away.

"Don't touch me," he said.

Someone had called his phone.

"I'm on my way," Dean said. I knew it was Roman he was talking to.

"Dean, it's not what you think it is. Can't you see? This is what Biggy wanted. He wanted to break us up!" I said, through a stream of tears. My stomach was also acting up again.

Dean ignored me and opened the front door. I pushed past him and I slammed the door shut again.

"You're going to stop right there and listen to what I have to fucking say," I said. "I've been nothing, NOTHING, but good to you. I let you into my heart, my life, my son's life, into my home, and EVERYTHING. Me and you fight each day just to be with each other. And you know what? We can win and be together, but you can't believe any lies, Dean. ESPECIALLY, not my brother's lies."

Dean just coldly stared at me.

"Move, Desiree. I'm not going to tell you again," he warned me.

I stood my ground in front of him.

"Dean, I'm fucking pregnant with your child. And you're going to LEAVE me?"

"I know that. I'll check on you to see how you're doing and I'll help you however I can. But I still don't want anything to do with you besides that," Dean said.

"Dean-"

Dean pushed past me, opened the door, and walked out of the door with his suitcases.

"Dean!"

I grabbed his arm. This time he shoved me off of him.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Dean yelled at me.

He continue to descend down the porch steps and towards Roman's car. I saw him pack his bags into the car and get into the passenger's seat. I watched as the car disappeared into the night.

My legs wouldn't let me move. I stood there like a statue, with tears falling down my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my brother.

"So he left. Good," he said.

I shrugged Biggy's hand off of my shoulder and turned to look at him in the face.

"FUCK YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, hitting him.

"Desiree! Stop! I was only looking out for you!"

"YOU ONLY DID THIS TO BREAK ME AND DEAN UP! FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE! NOW!" I continued to scream.

I ran past Biggy, went back into the house, slammed the door, and locked it.


	16. Losts

I couldn't sleep that night. It was 1:30 a.m. and I was going mad.

My relationship with Dean was out of the door.

I decided to go for a drive.

I grabbed my keys, my coat, slipped on some shoes, and went outside to get into my car.

I turned the engine and warmed the car up. I looked at my phone and I noticed that it was New Year's Eve. Some shitty New Year's Eve I was having already. My son was in the hospital, Dean left me, I'm stressing while pregnant, and my brother is satisfied with destroying my relationship. Wow.

I put my seatbelt on, put the car in reverse, backed out, and drove off into the early hours of the morning. I wasn't driving anywhere specific. My mind was racing and I needed something to keep me occupied.

I wanted to talk to Dean. I wanted to convince him that everything Biggy told him was a complete and utter lie. Even if I had to leave him a voice message, I had to tell him the truth. But I guess Dean believed him because he was fed up of being harassed for being with a black woman.

But I loved Dean with all of my heart. And I told him countless times that no matter what, I would always be there for him. I loved him.

Tears began streaming down my face again. I quickly wiped them so I could be able to see the road ahead of me.

I decided to turn on the radio to listen to something until I heard glass shattering.

I had been hit by another car from the side and another head on.

I was knocked unconscious for a few minutes then I finally came to.

I had blood running down the side of my face. I managed to look up and see that I was trapped in between the seat and the steering wheel.

The car that had crashed into me head on had completely destroyed the entire front of my car.

The steering wheel was pressed against my stomach hard and I could barely breath. I felt an extreme sharp pain inside of my torso area.

I soon heard voices and yelling.

"There's been a terrible accident! Call an ambulance!"

"Are they okay!?"

Soon, I heard ambulances.

I was slouched forward, trying to hold on for dear life.

In and out I went. My consciousness barely there...

I heard a loud noise that last for what seemed like enternity.

Before I knew it, I was staring up at bright lights and someone flashing a light into my eyes.

"Her breathing is stable," I heard someone say.

I continued to stare up at the lights until I heard a door open.

I was pushed out away from the lights, back outside, and into another place with bright lights.

I was being touched all over.

Needles were being stuck into my hands.

A mask was placed over my face and soon I lost all consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open.

I was in agonizing pain.

I felt someone gently grab onto my hand.

I looked and saw it was my mom.

"Desiree," she said. "You okay?"

"No...I'm hurting bad," I said.

My mom went to get the nurse who gave me more painkillers.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked my mom.

"Only a few hours," she said. "You were in a car accident. You had one fractured rib but..." Her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Desiree, you..." she wanted to tell me what was going on but couldn't. Whatever it is that she wanted to tell me looked like it was hurting her to even think about, let alone tell me.

"Mom, it's okay. You can tell me what's going on," I said.

My mom grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Desiree, you lost your baby," she said.

My mother never lied to me and I didn't want her to do so now.

"Mom...what do you mean...I lost...my baby?"

"When you were in the accident, you were pinned hard between your sit and the wheel," she said. "The entire front of your car basically caved in on you. I'm so sorry, Desiree."

"No, no, this can't be," I said, my heart racing. "No, no, no, no, no, not my baby!"

I started to weep uncontrollably.

"Desiree," my mom said, trying to comfort me.

"Leave me alone!" I said, pushing her away. Despite being in pain, I was so angry I forgot about the pain I was already in.

"Desiree! Calm down!" my mom said.

"Oh, God, why?" I sobbed.

"Desiree, listen! I know this is tough for you, but you're going to pull through this. I called Dean," she said.

"Did...you tell him...about..."

"No, I didn't. I told him to check on Dave. I checked on him earlier and he was up and running around," my mom said trying to reassure me.

"I can't let Dave see me like this," I said, trying to pull myself together. "But I'm glad he's okay. Me and Dean were supposed to see him together but, my stupid ass brother made sure he messed up everything."

"What do you mean?" my mom asked.

I blew my nose before I continued. "Biggy lied to Dean and said that I was with my ex while he was on the road. Dean flipped and stormed out and went to stay with Roman."

"I'm gonna kick that boy's ass. How are you holding up?"

"I can managed," I said, turning to lay down on my side. "Let me know when Dean is here, okay?"

"Alright."

I had went to sleep.

I woke up to someone gently nudging me. It was Dean. He had brought me flowers.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. I got the news this morning and I rushed over here. Your mom told me to check on Dave first. He's doing good," Dean said. "He's going to be able to come back home tomorrow."

"That's good," I said.

Dean pulled up a chair and sat down in it next to me. He gently took my hand into his.

"I'm so sorry, Desiree. God knows I am," Dean said. "I should've known-"

I placed a finger on his lips.

"It's okay," I said.

He kissed my hand. "How're you feeling?"

"In less pain than I was earlier and tired. But, Dean, I have to tell you something," I said.

I bit my lip slightly.

"Go ahead and say it, Desiree," Dean said, anxiously. "I promise, whatver it is, I won't get mad."

"Dean, I lost the baby," I said.

I lost it and cried like a baby once again.


	17. Jack Daniel's

"The baby's...gone," Dean said, quietly. He let go of my hand and started walking around the room.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," I said, through fits of tears. "I couldn't sleep the night you left...I decided to go for a drive..."

"It's my fault," Dean said. He walked back to the window and looked out of it. "I shouldn't have listened to your brother. But..." he fell silent.

"Dean, come here," I said.

Dean walked back to me and sat down.

"It's not your fault. I could see you were frustrated," I said.

"It's my fault. It is," Dean said. Soon, he broke down crying along with me.

Despite bringing in the New Years at the hospital and being around with Dean, my mom, my brother (who actually felt like shit for what he did), and some of my other family members, the new year wasn't going to start off good.

Dean took the news the hardest.

Once me, Dave, and Dean were back home, I sat down on the couch. My mother lit the fireplace so that the house could be warm. But despite the house being warm, it still felt cold in the air.

"I'm going to the store," Dean said to me, grabbing the keys. "You want anything?"

"Just some apple juice is fine," I said.

He left and was gone for half of the day.

Damn, it doesn't take that long to go to the store, does it?

My mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner for us.

Finally, Dean came back home. His eyes were slightly red.

"Here," he said, handing me the bottle of apple juice.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome."

I noticed that Dean had something else in the bag. I couldn't make out what it was. He left the living room before I could get a better look.

I was starting to worry about Dean after an hour or so. I was trying not to think the worst was going on and instead tried to focus relaxing. But I just couldn't. Despite getting better after my accident physically, emotionally I couldn't take everything that was going on around me.

My son Dave was back home safe and sound but I had lost my baby and me and Dean were having emotional breakdowns.

I went down the hallway and noticed the bathroom light was on. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Dean, it's me."

I heard him gulping something down.

"Go away, Desiree," he said.

His speech was slurred.

"Dean, please open the door," I pleaded. "I know you're hurting. But you can't shut me out."

There was silence.

"Dean?"

I heard the door unlock. I opened it.

"Dean, give me the bottle," I said.

Dean was drinking a rather big bottle of Jack Daniel's. He was almost finished with the bottle. He was sitting on the toilet.

"Get *hiccup* out of here," Dean said.

I grabbed the bottle out of his hand. He stood up and almost fell over into the bathtub. He somehow regained his composure.

"Stop it," he said.

"You don't need this," I said.

I turned and left the bathroom. I hid the bottle in a cabinet in the kitchen.

"What's that?" my mom asked.

"A bottle of liquor," I said, solemnly.

"Oh," she said. "Give him some time."

"I will," I said, leaving the kitchen again.

I walked back down the hallway. The bathroom light was off. I walked past the bathroom and into my room.

Dean was passed out on the bed.

I pulled the covers over him and left the room.

"Is he alright?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah. He's asleep. Save him a plate, please and thank you."


	18. Failure to Conceive

A week later, Dean had a show to do. Two shows in Philly then he was off on the road again. I worried for him.

Days earlier, we had tried to concieve again but to no avail.

I was sitting ringside watching Dean wrestle in the ring. I could clearly see his frustrations and his anger. He completely snapped and got disqualified. He didn't listen to referee's warnings and kept beating the shit out of his opponent. Officials from the back had to drag him out of the ring.

After the show, I found Dean sitting down near the locker rooms drinking a bottle of water. Dave ran up to him.

"Hey, Dean. What's wrong?"

Dean looked tired and he was sweating.

"Nothing. Just tired is all," he said, giving Dean a sweaty hug.

Roman had turned the corner and found us.

"Hey, Desiree, Dave," he said.

"Hey, Roman!" Dave said, going up to Roman.

Roman kneeled down to give Dave a hug.

"Hey, Roman, can you go take Dave to get a snack or something? I need to talk to Dean," I said.

"Sure. Let's go get some candy, shall we?" Roman said to Dave.

"TWIX!"

Once those two had turned the corner, I focused my attention on Dean. He didn't look up at me. His eyes were glued to the floor. I kneeled down.

"Babe," I said, placing a hand on his leg. "You need to talk to me."

Dean finally unglued his gaze to the floor and looked at me.

"I need to go shower," he said before abruptly leaving.

I sat in the chair he was sitting in and decided to wait for him. I knew me losing the baby fucked him up bad. I was still not over it but Dean struggled to come to terms with it.

Later on that night, me and Dean had sex again.

Instead of being gentle and kind but a little rough like he always was, he was completely rough.

The headboard kept hitting the wall. I thought he was going to put a hole in it.

His breathing was fast and he was sweating. His head was in the crook of my neck. He planted sloppy kisses on my neck and lips. I had wrapped my legs around him, which he loved.

He desperately wanted another baby. His heart was still aching from losing the first one.

Dean fucked me faster and faster until I came. Dean came inside of me, emptying his seed inside. He pulled out and steadied his breathing. He looked into my eyes. He looked tired. He gave me a tired smile and kissed me before getting out of bed. He slipped his boxer's on along with some sweatpants and left the room.

I remained where I was, waiting for his return. He came back with a glass of water in his hand. He went to his side of the bed and drunk it down fast. He set the glass on his nightstand and crawled under the covers. He turned and faced me.

"Desiree," he said.

"Yes?"

"Despite what we've been through, are you willing to give me another chance?"

"Of course," I said. "But.."

"Yeah?"

"You have to stop drinking so much."

"What?"

"Stop drinking so much."

With this he shot up.

"Are you calling me an alcoholic?"

"No, I'm not. But you never drank like that until I lost the baby. I understand you're frustrated and all, but drinking isn't the way."

"I didn't know how else to fucking cope, Desiree!"

"You don't have to drink yourself into an early grave, Dean!" I said.

"We both lost a child," Dean said, shaking his head. "You have your way of coping and I have mine. Then on top of that, your...nevermind."

Dean turned back over with his back facing towards me.

"I get it, Dean. My brother is a pain in the ass. It's actually his fault shit is the way it is now," I said. "If he hadn't poisoned your mind with lies, I still have our baby."

"And that's also why I feel shitty," Dean said. "I feel like shit for actually listening to him and believing him, despite everything that we've been through."

I scooted over to him and layed on him.

"Dean, I know we can make it. You just have to trust me," I said.

Dean looked at me with a slight smile on his face.

"I trust you," he said.

It was Friday and Dean was getting ready to leave.

"I'll be back in March. They're going to give me a little break by then," Dean said. "What does that thingy say?"

He was referring to the home pregnancy test I had bought earlier that day. Dean wanted to see if I was pregnant or not.

I looked at the test. My heart fell south.

"Well?" he asked, anxiously.

I looked up at him.

"Negative."

"Negative!? What do you mean negative?"

"I'm not pregnant, Dean."

With that, Dean left the bathroom.

I heard glass breaking in the kitchen once again and I heard Dean cry out.


	19. Cutting Ties

I sat on edge of the bathtub. I looked at the pregnancy test.

Negative.

I wished I was blind so I didn't have to look at the truth. This is the second time we tried to have a baby and couldn't.

I saw Dave walk into the bathroom.

"Mommy, why is Dean breaking things? Does he feel good?"

I motioned for him to come to me.

"Dean is just upset is all," I said.

"Why?"

"Mommy was in an accident and lost the baby," I told him reluctantly.

"So, I won't have a little brother or sister?" Dave said.

"You will soon, baby, you will," I said, hugging my child.

Luckily, when he got hit by the car he was only knocked out. I thanked God that my child was back home safe.

"Go back to your room for a while. I have to talk to Dean," I told Dave.

I found Dean in the living room, pacing back and forth. I saw a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"Dean, give me the bottle!" I said walking up to him.

He pushed me away.

"Get away from me, Desiree," Dean said.

"Dean, please, stop. I know that you want another baby, but I don't know what to do," I said.

We heard a knock at the door.

"I need to go," Dean said. As soon as he passed by me, I yanked the bottle out of his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DESIREE!?"

"YOU NEED TO STOP THIS SHIT NOW DEAN!"

"Mommy, Dean, please don't fight," Dave said.

Dean turned around.

"Hey, little man, sorry, didn't mean to upset you," Dean said.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, but only until March," Dean said. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Dave said, with tears in his eyes.

"I'll always keep in touch," Dean said. "Don't cry." He hugged Dave. He didn't want to leave him. Or me.

I almost forgot that there was someone at the door and went to answer it.

It was Roman.

"Hey, Roman," I said.

"Hey. Is Dean ready? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come in," I said.

"Take care of Mommy, okay?" Dean said, comforting Dave.

"I will," Dave said.

Roman pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Dave.

"I got you a Twix," Roman said, giving it to Dave.

"Thank you!" Dave said.

Roman gave Dave a hug.

"Be good alright?"

"I will."

"Can I have a moment with Desiree, Roman?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"Alright. Hey Dave, want to help me pack the bags?" Roman offered.

"Sure!"

Once Roman got Dave out of the house, Dean spoke up.

"Desiree, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

I hugged Dean.

"Look, I know you're stronger than this. You just have to hang in there, Dean. We will have another baby soon. I know we will," I said. "Trust me."

I watched as Roman and Dean drove off. I was about to head back to sleep when the doorbell rang.

"Damn," I said.

I went to answer the door. It was Biggy.

"Hey, Desiree," Biggy said, coming in.

"Hi," I said, half-heartedly.

"What's up with you?" Biggy asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you fucked up my relationship with Dean, and on top of that I lost my baby," I spat at him.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Desiree," Biggy said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least your satisfied that me and Dean can't even see each other eye to eye. You know what? I'm through with you. Get out of my damn house. You're not welcome here anymore."

"How can you say all those things to me?"

"I can say what I want to say to you because instead of being happy for me, you've been a complete and utter asshole. I'm done with you," I continued.

"Desiree-"

"Out of my house, you son of a bitch."


	20. Finally

Despite cutting ties with my brother and having a broken relationship with Dean, everything was going quite smooth. I worked with my mother in our family flower shop. I enjoyed being around flowers and I loved them dearly. I would sometimes escape to here after a long day or a bad one and just smell the flowers. It helped calm me down.

My mother saw I was idly looking at the flowers, not doing much.

"Desiree, you don't mind if I talk to you for a minute?" she said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I've been worried about you. And Dean," she said. "Have you guys kept in contact?"

"He called me today. He checked up on me and Dave. He's in Nashville," I said.

"That's good. You two just friends now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not trying to rush you two into anything, but I was honestly looking forward to seeing you guys together," Mom said.

"I know. I love him so much," I said.

"You should talk to him again soon if you have the chance. Make things right again. I'll make sure your brother stays the hell out of your buisiness," she continued.

"He's the damn reason why everything happend," I said, now getting angry. "It's all his damn fault!"

"Calm down, Desiree. I understand," my mom said, watering some flowers.

"Dean and I tried twice to have another baby, but..." my voice trailed off.

My mom stopped watering the plants and hugged me.

"It's okay," she said, soothing me. "You'll have a baby soon. But first, you guys have to work out your problems."

I was cooking dinner when my cell phone rang. It was Dean. I anxiously answered it.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. How's it going?" Dean said.

"It's going good," I said, smiling a little. "But you did call earlier."

"I know I did. I had to call you again because I can't stop thinking about you. And I want to make things right again," Dean said.

"Me too," I said.

"I want to be with you. Forever. No bullshit. I need you, Desiree," Dean continued.

"I want to be with you, too. I miss you so much," I said. Tears were now in my eyes.

"I'll be home soon."

Valentine's Day came around.

I was getting sick of watching lovey shows and movies about love and what not. It reminded me of Dean. I placed a hand on my empty stomach. I haven't talked to my brother in weeks. I didn't hate him. I did forgive him. But I couldn't be in his prescence. I avoided him as much as I could.

I was lost in thought again.

_Knock knock._

I saw Dave run to answer the door.

"Dave! What did I tell you about answering the door?" I said.

I turned the corner and saw that certain somebody I couldn't stop thinking about.

I ran into Dean's arms. He swung me around a few times and kissed me.

"Ewww," Dave said.

"Dean," I said. I was at a lost for words.

"I've missed you. And Dave, too. How have you been?"

"I've been okay," I said.

"Just okay? I'm taking you out to eat," Dean said.

Once I got settled into the car, Dean closed my got in the car.

"Oh," he said, reaching in the backseat. He had a bouquet of flowers. "For you."

"Dean," I said, gracefully taking the flowers. They spelled great. "Thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Dean took me to an Italian restaurant. I've been dying to go, but couldn't.

I ordered lasagna while Dean ordered spaghetti. And boy did he look funny eating it. Every time he would pick up a forkful it would either slip or some would get on his face.

"Damn," he said.

I giggled.

"What?"

"Why are you so damn sloppy when it comes to spaghetti?" I said.

I stole a meatball off of his plate.

"Now see here woman," he said, trying to get it back.

"Nope," I said, eating the meatball.

"Damn," he said again.

After dinner, Dean decided to take me to my favorite park down the street from the house. We sat sideways on the bench at a table, with Dean behind me, hugging me tight from behind.

"I want to be able to do this more often with you," Dean said.

"Me too," I said.

We sat there, my fingers entangled in his. His fingers entangled into mine.

"Desiree," he finally said speaking up.

"Yes?"

He stopped hugging me and got up. I turned to face him.

He pulled a black box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal the ruby ring that he first gave me when he first proposed.

I put my hands to my mouth and started to cry.

"Desiree," Dean started. "I know we've been through a lot. But you know that no matter what, I will always love you. You are my heart and soul. My backbone. My love. I promist to never, EVER, hurt you. Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES, YES!" I said

Dean took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger.

We kissed for what seemed like hours.

"Let's go home and celebrate, shall we?" Dean said, picking me up.

Unfortunately, Dean had to leave the next day. I wanted him to lay with me all day in the bed and make love again but he had to leave.

A few days have passed and I found myself feeling woozy and sick. I had my mom get me a home pregnancy test.

"What does it say?" she asked me.

I was sitting on the edge of the tub looking at the results with tears in my eyes. I got up and opened the door to hug my mom.

"You're going to be a grandma again."

**Look for the sequel "You and Me" for Part 2 of this story. :)**


End file.
